To All Tha Dreamers
is the second ending theme of the Yakitate Japan (Anime). It is performed by the J-hip-hop band, Soul'd Out. Lyrics TV Version Japanese= NOW EVERYBODY MOVE CAN YOU GET A LITTLE SOMETHIN' GOT TO DO SO, BETTER BELIEVE IN BETTER BELIEVE IN YOURSELF EVERYBODY MOVE CAN YOU GET A LITTLE SOMETHIN' GOT TO DO SO, BETTER BELIEVE IN BETTER BELIEVE IN YOURSELF (Diggy-MO')D·R·E·A·M 「DREAM」この胸にでかく強く 光り輝いて負けない眼差し 手さぐりで探した風ん中 答えなんかまだ Un... 今はまだ chance うかがって待つ I got したたかさ 叫んでるだけのPrisonerじゃダメだ Just follow me!　時に肩かすから Y'all got 「Diggy」ア　アラララァ　ア　アァ！ 「Step into tha game」 It ain't nothin' nobody can say Cuz I neva can let my dream get away un 決して儚い夢じゃない この想い屆けよう　Heart to Heart Soul to Soul めぐる季節　Spring stormのように豪快 Win bigがモット一 Some say「Nothin' lasts forever」 永遠のものは果たしてあるのだろうか だから俺たちは... そうさ俺たちは キラめく瞬間をフルに生きていたいんだ With all tha love 1-2. S. O Cru So, what you gonna do? C'mon!ア アララァ ア アァ！！ NOW EVERYBODY MOVE CAN YOU GET A LITTLE SOMETHIN' GOT TO DO SO, BETTER BELIEVE IN BETTER BELIEVE IN YOURSELF |-|Romanized= Now everybody move, Can you get a little somethin', Got to do So better believe in (better believe in), better believe in yourself Everybody move, Can you get a little somethin' , Got to do So better believe in (better believe in), better believe in yourself "D-r-e-a-m" "Dream" kono mune ni dekkaku tsuyoku Hikari kagayaite makenai manazashi Te saguri de sagashita kazen naka Kotae nanka mada un... Ima wa mada chance ukagatte matsu I got shitatakasa Sakenderu dake no prisoner ja dame da Just follow me! toki ni kata kasu kara Yo got "D-i-g-g-y" A arararaa a aa! "Step into tha game" It ain't nothin' nobody can say 'Cuz I neva can let my dream get away un Kesshite hakanai yume ja nai Kono omoi todokeyou heart to heart, soul to soul Meguru kisetsu spring storm no you ni gokai Win big ga motto!! Some say "Nothin' lasts forever" Eien no mono wa hatashite aru no darou ka Dakara oretachi wa... Sousa oretachi wa kirameku shunkan wo furu ni ikitainda With all tha love , 1-2, S.O Cru' Stay true to you So, what you gonna do? c'mon! A arararaa a aa!! Now everybody move , Can you get a little somethin' , Got to do So better believe in (better believe in), better believe in yourself Oikaze riyoushite kyou to tatakae all tha soldiers Better believe in (better believe in), better believe in yourself |-|English= To be added Full Version Japanese= NOW EVERYBODY MOVE CAN YOU GET A LITTLE SOMETHIN' GOT TO DO SO, BETTER BELIEVE IN BETTER BELIEVE IN YOURSELF EVERYBODY MOVE CAN YOU GET A LITTLE SOMETHIN' GOT TO DO SO, BETTER BELIEVE IN BETTER BELIEVE IN YOURSELF (Diggy-MO')D·R·E·A·M 「DREAM」この胸にでかく強く 光り輝いて負けない眼差し 手さぐりで探した風ん中 答えなんかまだ Un... 今はまだ chance うかがって待つ I got したたかさ 叫んでるだけのPrisonerじゃダメだ Just follow me!　時に肩かすから Y'all got 「Diggy」ア　アラララァ　ア　アァ！ 「Step into tha game」 It ain't nothin' nobody can say Cuz I neva can let my dream get away un 決して儚い夢じゃない この想い屆けよう　Heart to Heart Soul to Soul めぐる季節　Spring stormのように豪快 Win bigがモット一 Some say「Nothin' lasts forever」 永遠のものは果たしてあるのだろうか だから俺たちは... そうさ俺たちは キラめく瞬間をフルに生きていたいんだ With all tha love 1-2. S. O Cru So, what you gonna do? C'mon!ア アララァ ア アァ！！ NOW EVERYBODY MOVE CAN YOU GET A LITTLE SOMETHIN' GOT TO DO SO, BETTER BELIEVE IN BETTER BELIEVE IN YOURSELF 追い風利用して今日と鬥えALL THA SOLDIERS BETTER BELIEVE IN BETTER BELIEVE IN YOURSELF (Bro.Hi)Hey do you remember?　覺えてるのか ここに刻んだ俺達の生きた証 Stage of life 永遠(とわ)に　果てる事が無い旅路に搖るぎない轍… 襲いかかるDifficulty it's just まやかし 時にやるせない罪を犯し… But stick to it 明くる日には目を覺まし 共に步む同士と力分かち合って　夢を葉えろ！ Go straight 信じろこの形 「S.O triangle」trap飛び越え Don't forget 水晶の宿る心を I'm B·R·O·HI All togetha 俺と行こうぜ！　どんな道標の先も Be full of adventure 解るかい？ だからFight for your right いくぜRookie ゴ一ルなんて無い廣大な未來に… Are you ready? Everybody C'mon Yo!!! NOW EVERYBODY MOVE CAN YOU GET A LITTLE SOMETHIN' GOT TO DO SO, BETTER BELIEVE IN BETTER BELIEVE IN YOURSELF 向かい風の中　己を研ぎ澄ませ　そして明日へ BETTER BELIEVE IN BETTER BELIEVE IN YOURSELF ROCK ON. ROCK ON! AND YOU DON'T STOP! ALL THA LADIES C'MON! (Rock On!!) Here we go yo here we go nah Somebody in tha house you got dance all night ROCK ON. ROCK ON! AND YOU DON'T STOP! ALL THA FELLAS C'MON! (Rock On!!) Yes are don't stop yo We can't break it down keep on movin' Yo! ROCK ON. ROCK ON! AND YOU DON'T STOP! EVERYBODY C'MON! (Rock On!!) Everybody in tha house put your hands up to tha sky That's right do it tight come on! ROCK ON. ROCK ON! AND YOU DON'T STOP! SOUL'd OUT CRU C'MON! (Rock On) Everybody Scream!!! (Diggy-MO')秘密の基地　滿點の星空 君と語り明かしたMemories 押し寄せてくる切なさに 「Let's jump to the brand new world」 強さ　弱さ　ずるさ　やさしさ 全て抱いて今解き放つ　Energy I give you my power EVERYBODY MOVE CAN YOU GET A LITTLE SOMETHIN' GOT TO DO SO, BETTER BELIEVE IN BETTER BELIEVE IN YOURSELF 追い風利用して今日と鬥え ALL THA SOLDIERS BETTER BELIEVE IN YOURSELF DON'T LET THA TIME OF YOUR LIFE PASS BY EVERYBODY MOVE CAN YOU GET A LITTLE SOMETHIN' GOT TO DO SO, BETTER BELIEVE IN BETTER BELIEVE IN YOURSELF この風ん中でお前の夢を摑めDreamers JUST BELIEVE IN JUST BELIEVE IN YOURSELF |-|Romanized= Now everybody move, Can you get a little somethin', Got to do So better believe in (better believe in), better believe in yourself Everybody move, Can you get a little somethin' , Got to do So better believe in (better believe in), better believe in yourself "D-r-e-a-m" "Dream" kono mune ni dekkaku tsuyoku Hikari kagayaite makenai manazashi Te saguri de sagashita kazen naka Kotae nanka mada un... Ima wa mada chance ukagatte matsu I got shitatakasa Sakenderu dake no prisoner ja dame da Just follow me! toki ni kata kasu kara Yo got "D-i-g-g-y" A arararaa a aa! "Step into tha game" It ain't nothin' nobody can say 'Cuz I neva can let my dream get away un Kesshite hakanai yume ja nai Kono omoi todokeyou heart to heart, soul to soul Meguru kisetsu spring storm no you ni gokai Win big ga motto!! Some say "Nothin' lasts forever" Eien no mono wa hatashite aru no darou ka Dakara oretachi wa... Sousa oretachi wa kirameku shunkan wo furu ni ikitainda With all tha love , 1-2, S.O Cru' Stay true to you So, what you gonna do? c'mon! A arararaa a aa!! Now everybody move, Can you get a little somethin', Got to do So better believe in (better believe in), better believe in yourself Oikaze riyoushite kyou to tatakae all tha soldiers Better believe in (better believe in), better believe in yourself Hey do you remember? Oboeteru no ka Koko ni kizanda oretachi no ikita akashi Stage of life Towa ni hateru koto ga nai tabiji ni yuruginai wadachi Osoi kakaru difficulty it's just mayakashi Toki ni yarusenai tsumi wo okashi...but stick to it Akuru hi ni wa me wo samashi Tomo ni ayumu doushi to chikara wakachi atte yume wo kanaero! Go straight! Shinjiro kono katachi "S.O. triangle" Trap tobikoe don't forget suishou no yadoru kokoro wo I'm B-R-O-HI All togetha ore to ikouze! Donna michi shirube no saki mo be full of adventure wakarukai? Dakara fight (fight!) for your right (right!) ikuze rookie Gooru nante nai koudaina mirai ni Are you ready? Everybody come on, Yo!!! Now everybody move, Can you get a little somethin'?, Got to do So better believe in (better believe in), better believe in yourself Mukai kazen naka onore wo togisumase soshite ashita he Better believe in (better believe in), better believe in yourself Rock on, rock on! And you don't stop! All tha ladies c'mon (Rock on!!) Here we go yo, here we go nah Somebody in tha house you got dance all night! Rock on, rock on! And you don't stop! All tha fellas c'mon! (Rock on!!) Yes s-sure, don't stop Yo We can't break it down, keep on movin' Yo! Rock on, rock on! And you don't stop! Everybody c'mon! (Rock on!!) Everybody in tha house put your hands up to tha sky (yeah, yeah, big guy) That's right do it tight come on! Rock on, rock on! And you don't stop! Soul'd Out Cru, c'mon! (Rock on!!) Everybody scream!!! Himitsu no kichi manten no hoshizora Kimi to katari akashita memories Oshiyosete kuru setsunasa ni "Let's jump to tha brand new world" Tsuyosa, yowasa, zurusa, yasashisa, subete daite ima tokihanatsu energy I give you my power (ya, ya, ya, ya, get up, get up and do! c'mon, 1-2-3 here we go!) Everybody move, Can you get a little somethin', Got to do So better believe in (better believe in), better believe in yourself Oikaze riyoushite kyou to tatakae all tha soldiers Better believe in yourself Don't let tha time of your life pass by Everybody move Can you get a little somethin' got to do So better believe in (better believe in), better believe in yourself Kono kazen naka de omae no yume wo tsukame Dreamers Just believe in (just believe in), just believe in yourself Yeah!!!!!!! |-|English= To be added Category:Ending Themes